This invention relates generally to vehicle dash assemblies, and more particularly to a dash assembly which may be pivoted upward to permit access therebehind for servicing and the like.
Servicing of dashboard components and the like has long been a problem. This problem exists in automobiles as well as heavy construction vehicles. In most automobiles, one must generally lie on the floor of the front seat in order to work on the underside of the dash assembly. Providing service from this position is at best most undesirable.
This problem also exists in trucks, off-highway vehicles, and heavy construction equipment. With the advent of the roll-over protection cab system, which is a superstructure by itself, the problem of servicing the dash assembly was highlighted. In the independent cab structure of the roll-over protection cab system, the under-the-dash space was substantially decreased.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vehicle dash assembly which will simplify the servicing of the dash assembly components mounted thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vehicle dash assembly which permits servicing of the dash assembly instruments and associated control members from inside the cab.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a vehicle dash assembly which is pivotally supported and wherein the dash assembly may be pivoted upwardly for service.